Precious Gemini
by pandasINyourRAMEN
Summary: Severus met his match when he started noticing Onyx Gemini and it will take all his will not to give her brain damage. But inside that infuriating girl really is the only thing that will keep him from himself. Bad summary...


**Panda: HI! So I've found myself addicted to the Harry Potter series and totally in lust with Severus Snape. God is he yummy. The actor who portrayed his is smexy noodles too. I need mental help, I know, but I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! His story is so full of bitter angst and lost love! He's the perfect bleeding heart artist (or bleeding heart potions master in his case). Anyway, I really hate Harry, he bothers me hehe. So heads up, I suck at the whole spells/potions and other things of the like so I probably won't mention the name of the spell/potion… So yay! SNAPE NEEDS LOVE SO IT'S ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DUN NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M NOT THAT SPECIAL. -damn caps-**

**Warning: This is my second attempt at humor so bare with me, it probably won't be all that funny. Also, I'm doing my best to keep Snape in character so please tell me if I ever get him out of character.**

**A Precious Gem(ini)**

**Chapter one: Sitting down is not an option**

-Severus meets his match, Onyx Gemini-

Severus hated Potter, well not hated him but more like completely fed up with the mongrel and his friends. They were all trouble makers who needed to be hexed into the next life or at least drowned in the lake. He knew it was wrong of him to think so ill of the spawn of Lilly but said spawn was also the spawn of one of the twits that made his student life completely and utterly miserable.

After the whole incident with Tom Riddle, the Weasley girl, and all those people (and ghost) being petrified Severus was close to breaking the kid's neck. Not that Harry could be blamed for all of it of course but it just sounded nicer to the potion master's ears to know Harry was being blamed for something and not rewarded.

Leaning back in his chair, Severus let out a quiet, content sigh that went unnoticed by the 5th year students in his class room and if any of them looked up they'd just see that he was glaring and sighing in annoyance instead of contentment. For some sick reason Severus enjoyed the student's fear of him, it kept them away from him while out of class and made it easy to continue on in his loner life style. For most people such a life style wouldn't be ideal but Severus wasn't most people.

The 5th year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were making a Sleeping Draught potion for no real reason except that he had been so caught up with planning for all the other classes last night he had forgot to plan for the 5th years. Severus wasn't usually a forgetful man but he did slip and in times like those he appeared to be extra moody and forced students to do the most random of tasks, like making a Sleeping Draught for example. Add to the fact Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, Remus Lupin was the DADA teacher (and an annoyingly happy twit), and there were literally hundreds of Dementors all around the grounds, Severus had a reason to be forgetful.

Standing up, Severus watched the room like a hawk, just the look in his eyes demanded perfection. He finished glaring at the left side of the room and moved to the middle, again his eyes demanded absolute perfection. Just as Severus was about to switch his glare over the right side a crash followed by a string was curses were heard from the mouth of a female student in the back corner on the left side. He strode towards her desk, looking at the vile she had filled of the potion to place on his desk like a good little Ravenclaw that had smashed on the floor.

"God damnit!" The girl started into another string of curses as she stared at it, probably trying to think of a spell to fix her little mess. About mid vulgar rant Severus let out a cough to catch her attention, and catch her attention it did. For a moment she was quiet as she just stared at him, wide eyed and mouth partially open. "Hi-yah, Professor Snape…"

"Miss. Gemini clean this mess up, get a new vile and place your sample on my desk. I am being extremely lenient not taking 20 points away for your language but if you speak in such a vulgar way in my classroom again I will not hesitate." Severus stared down the second eldest Gemini girl, looking straight into the cobalt eyes that all the sisters had. His tone was far from joking and dangerously low. It wasn't usual for the Ravenclaw to mess up; actually she was one of the few students who did everything correctly. Not to say she was particularly good at potions, she was just good at making something, putting it in a vile on his desk and saying she was complete. At least she tried.

For a moment the girl said nothing, opting to bring her hand up to her forehead and giving him a two finger salute and a cheeky grin. "Righty-o, Professor." He glared at her more which only caused her grin to widen but she did as she was told. She grabbed another vile, setting it on her desk and got on her hands and knees and started cleaning up the mess she made.

"Miss. Gemini get off your hands and knees and use a spell!" Severus growled, so very close to just smacking the girl upside her head. Severus knew he was not a kind man but he also knew himself well enough to know that no matter how cheeky the girl was getting he wouldn't hit her. Hex her? Maybe.

She groaned and looked up at him through black bangs. "Well, so much for obedience…" The Ravenclaw girl got up and pointed her wand and muttered a word that sounded like the repair spell but instead it ended up being pronounced wrong, which Severus would have told her if he wasn't extremely upset by the fact she was being sarcastic and the spell made the barely there mess even worse.

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Severus almost yelled. He pointed his wand, fixed the mess and then pointed a long finger towards her desk. "Get to work." When he turned away he heard her sniggering so he turned back to her with a glare that would have killed her. "What do you find so amusing, Miss. Gemini?"

She pointed to herself. "I is Ravenclaw." She spoke slowly and clearly, indignity dumbing up the simple sentence hoping that it would help her professor remember. Apparently not only did it clear things up it pissed him off even more, making her giggle quietly to herself. The Gemini sister just loved being infuriating, and Severus knew it too.

"40 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW, NOW GET TO WORK!"

As she sat down she started speaking to him. "You know professor, if you knew my first name you'd know I was in Ravenclaw and wouldn't get me confused with my youngest sister who is in Gryffindor." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. It was a tone that Severus didn't like because it usually got him, and his temper, into a mighty fine predicament. Turning mid-stride Severus looked at that girl.

"I know your name, not that it matters right now Miss. Gemini." Of course Severus _didn't _know exactly what her name is but he knew that just like her sisters, she was named after a gem. All he had to do was say a gem and hope to god she played along but it wasn't going to come down to that because Severus didn't care whether he knew any of his student's first names, it wasn't necessary for him to know it as long as he knew their last names.

The girl leaned back in her stool, careful not to fall backwards, and smirked. "Then professor, what is my name?" She crossed her arms over her chest, vile of sickly green liquid in her left hand. Severus hadn't even noticed that she had poured the concoction into a new vile.

Without missing a beat Severus just said the first gem that came to mind. "Onyx." And the look on the girl's face made for the sweetest victory especially when the shock of him getting it right caused her to fall backwards in her chair. The glass of the vile shattered and Onyx growled before sitting up. "Now, Onyx, 10 points from Ravenclaw for questioning me, detention tonight and get a new vile."

With that all said and done, Severus strode back to his desk and sat down, his mood brightening after that victory. Onyx was just too comfortable in his class it seemed, he had to make her understand that he was the 'all-knowing' teacher and she was the pathetic excuse for a student. And all was balanced in the world again and hopefully it would stay that way otherwise he was going to have a mental break down that could possibly be dangerous for everyone.

Onyx paced back and forth in the library, absolutely infuriated and not in the good way. Sure she was a Ravenclaw but she wasn't the best at potions and to get her mind off of it she had decided to mess around with Professor Snape. He was probably her favorite teacher because he easily had a temper that matched hers which made for a fun class when she decided to be a bit cheeky with him. She had even pulled the name game out of her sleeve but Snape was good… Too good.

"Nyx, sit down and help me and Ginny on the herbology essay. You promised me you would." Whined 1st year Gryffindor, Amethyst. She and her friend Ginny Weasley were doing their best to do the essay by themselves even though Onyx had promised to pretty much write it for them, she was the Ravenclaw but sometimes her sisters weren't so sure of that.

Onyx turned quickly towards her sister and her friend. "SIT DOWN! HELP? I need help, Thyst. I HAVE A DETENTION WITH SNAPE AND DON'T HAVE A PLAN ON HOW TO INFURIATE HIM! I USED ALL OF MY CARDS TODAY IN CLASS!" Onyx knew she was probably overreacting and that she really didn't need a plan for a detention, she could possibly be a good little Ravenclaw and just do whatever he wanted her to do without speaking but Onyx wasn't a good little Ravenclaw, she was a Gemini girl and because of that she was born to make trouble, it was just too natural for her.

"You could ask Fred and George, you know. I'm sure they have tons of ways to make Professor Snape mad." Ginny piped up. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it you want to upset him?" Ginny didn't know Amethyst's second eldest sister very well, only having just met her. She wasn't like calm and collected Diamond (Hufflepuff) or grumpy and antisocial Sapphire (Slytherin), Onyx was smart but very dramatic and maybe a bit of a freak but that was just from the few minutes of having known her. Ginny was sure Amethyst was the odd one out in her family since she was obsessively sweet and seemed to have no fear of anything.

"No. I refuse to be helped. Anyway, I gotta go get ready for my detention, I have a plan!" With that Onyx practically ran out of the library, she had never been so happy to have a plan before. She'd just do something simple like wearing her muggle clothes and singing while she cleaned. She'd annoy Snape in no time. She'd also be late if she could.

Severus looked about the empty room and then at the clock, noting Onyx was late. Not that it surprised him, she probably forgot about detention but because Severus wasn't going to go find her to remind her of her detention he was just going to give her a few more detentions during her next potion class.

Right before Severus was about to get back to grading potions from the 1st years the door flew open and there stood Onyx. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans, a purple tube top with a black mesh shirt over top and rainbow colored high-tops. He gritted his teeth so close to giving her another detention just for wearing that atrocious outfit, he was seeing a bit more skin of a student than any professor should see.

"What is the name of God do you think you're wearing?" Severus strode towards the girl quickly, glaring down his nose at her which he immediately fixed since her top showed quite a bit of cleavage on the young girl.

She smiled up at him. "Clothes…" He glared at her again. "If they bother you that much I would just do my detention in my knickers and bra." Severus sputtered unintentionally and glared more when she stopped smiling and started laughing hysterically. "Oh God, you're a riot Professor. I'll keep my clothes on, just as long as you give me something to do that will help me ignore my rumbling tummy."

"Go clean the cauldrons…" Severus muttered and went and sat back down, rubbing his face with his hand. "There is cleaning supplies on that desk." That girl really knew how to press his buttons too well.


End file.
